J'accepte l'invitation
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Une simple invitation peut tout changer, jusqu'à la vie de tout l'entourage du detective? /!\ Rated M Pour lemon !


**Hello mes amours *ç***

**Voici un petit OS qui n'est pas si délirant, et pourtant, possède lui-même sa folie, et j'ai envie de vous dire que cet OS est trooop meugnion ! :3**

**Disclamer : Blablabla Gatiss blabla Moffat Blabla Conan doyle.**

**Rated : M pour lemon...**

**Note de l'auteur : Si vous n'aimez pas les relations homosexuelles entre homme et bah... Votre vie doit être bien malheureuse T.T **

**Note de l'auteur again : Merci à Anja pour la correction :D**

**So Enjoy It ! **

**°0OoO0°**

« Écoutez Sherlock, je n'ai jamais vu une scène de crime comme celle-ci, rien n'est exploitable, tout est rempli de sang, de bouts de chaire, de lambeaux de peau... Et même si j'ai plus d'une décennie dans le métier, je dois avouer qu'il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché pour rentrer dans cette chambre.

-Allons Lestrade, ce ne peut pas être si horrible », répondit avec peu d'assurance John qui appréhendait le fait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu un spectacle aussi peu réaliste, du rouge, du sang à chaque coin de la pièce, les membres découpés éparpillés aléatoirement au sol, certains même cloués au mur, puis des morceaux de peau formant un smiley sordide à gauche de la porte. Lestrade avait raison, il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché. Mais un détail l'intriguait : où était la tête ?

« Magnifique ! S'écria le détective, qui semblait être le seul à apprécier la vue. Génial ! Ce type est un génie ! Il vous a tous eu ! Même toi John !

-Le taré a oublié de prendre ses calmants ? S'exclama Donovan, qui était persuadée que la santé mentale de Sherlock se détériorait au fur et à mesure.

-Bœuf, répondit-il simplement.

-Approfondissez votre pensée, réclama Lestrade, d'un ton intrigué.

-C'est du sang de bœuf, les membres sont des membres de bœuf, la peau est la peau du bœuf, en résumé, bœuf. Et j'accepte !

-Qu'acceptes-tu Sherlock ?

-C'est évident John, j'accepte l'invitation au barbecue que le ''meurtrier'' nous envoie. »

Le brun partit aussitôt, laissant derrière lui une pièce emplit d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

°0OoO0°

« Alors tu es venu...

-Évidemment, je ne manquerai ce barbecue pour rien au monde !

-Et tu n'es pas avec ton chien ? J'aurai pu lui donner un 'nonos'.

-John n'est pas là en effet.

-Bon... je vais me changer, parce que certes, le plus grand criminel du siècle se doit d'être habillé chic, mais il peut bien s'habiller détendu de temps en temps. »

Et sur ce, il s'éclipsa dans sa maison, ce qui laissa tout loisir à Sherlock d'observer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils étaient dans le jardin, d'assez grande taille, et avec de l'herbe comme sur les cartes postales, sans doute pas naturelle. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun vis-à-vis. Au fond, se trouvait un cerisier, en fleur, il faut dire que nous étions au printemps. Il se dit que tout cela donnait un cadre presque romantique à ce barbecue.

Au même moment, il entendit des pas derrière lui, mais ces pas se stoppèrent à quelques mètres et un silence envahit l'espace. Intrigué, il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car devant lui se trouvait l'autre homme, en costume trois pièces d'un noir profond, une rose blanche à la boutonnière, un genoux à terre, et une bague présentée dans un magnifique coffret rouge, qui contrastait magnifiquement avec l'obscurité des vêtements.

« Sherlock Holmes, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Je... Oui !

-Félicitation Mr Holmes, vous êtes officiellement fiancé à Mr Moriarty.

-Arrête tes commentaires inutiles, et embrasse-moi. »

Le criminel ne se fit pas prier, et déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Ce dernier répondit positivement, et approfondit le contact en forçant le passage de sa langue, qui rencontra très vite sa nouvelle amie, avec qui elle dansa dans un ballet de sensualité.

Leurs mains se baladèrent sur le dos de l'autre, et chacun grognait à l'interruption du baiser, puis de fil en aiguille, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, dans le salon, et tombèrent sur le canapé, toujours enlacés. Jim avait le détective au-dessus de lui, et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, les boucles brunes lui caressaient le visage, et il se dit que pour rien au monde il voudrait se trouver ailleurs à ce moment-là. Alors lentement, il déboutonna la chemise lie de vin, bouton par bouton, prenant soin de faire glisser ses doigts sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau mise à nue, sans jamais interrompre la danse endiablée de leur langue.

Une fois la chemise retirée, le criminel les fit basculer pour se trouver au-dessus. Avec sa main gauche, il vint lui pincer les tétons, puis les mordiller, et les gémissements rauques de Sherlock l'encourageait à continuer. Après plusieurs minutes, celui encore tout habillé traça un chemin brûlant de sa bouche sur le torse du second, qui se cambra sous cette source de chaleur.

Arrivé à la ceinture, il frôla de tout son corps l'érection prononcée, et sur ce geste, le sociopathe inversa une nouvelle fois les positions, et enleva la veste, le gilet et la chemise de son fiancé. Il le maudissait intérieurement d'avoir mis un costume trois pièces. Mais une fois que son torse lui fût offert, il ne réfléchit plus, seul Jim comptait. Il toucha du bout des ongles sa peau, ce qui eut pour effet de lui donner quelques frissons. Sans le faire patienter plus, il lui retira son bas de costume, et son boxer, et vit se dresser fièrement devant lui la virilité du criminel, alors, sans plus attendre, il la prit en main, et vint déposer plusieurs baisers sur l'extrémité du membre, lui arrachant ainsi un râle de plaisir. Ne voulant pas faire languir plus longtemps son amant, il prit la rigidité en pleine bouche, et installa de lent va-et-vient, et avant d'atteindre le plaisir suprême, Jim le retira, l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et se remit au-dessus. Trouvant injuste que Sherlock ait encore son pantalon, il lui enleva, et le regardant droit dans les yeux, commença à lécher deux de ses doigts.

« Chut Sherlock... Détends-toi... »

Il attrapa ses lèvres et introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité du cadet Holmes, qui poussa un cri de douleur, mais qui s'évanouit vite pour laisser place au plaisir pur et simple. Au bout de longues secondes, Jim en inséra un second, et commença un mouvement de ciseau afin de détendre les chaires qui les entouraient. Grâce à des coups de bassin de la part du détective, il comprit qu'il pouvait en plonger un dernier, puis après un court laps de temps, les retira tous et vint placer son bassin à l'entrée intime de Sherlock, qui se planta lui-même sur l'érection de l'autre brun ,n'en pouvant plus d'attendre d'être habité par ce dernier.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils vinrent, l'un entre leur deux corps, l'autre à l'intérieur du premier. Sur le canapé, ils restèrent enlacés, main dans la main, les corps se chevauchant à cause du manque de place.

« Jim... c'était...

-Ne dis rien... Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît...

-Très bien.

-J'ai commis des vols, cambriolages, meurtres, attentats, j'en commet encore et tu le sais. Je ne suis pas un Saint, loin de là. Je ne te mérite pas... Alors je crois que cette demande en mariage était une erreur, je suis trop impulsif, et tu en souffriras, j'ai laissé l'amour que je te porte me guider et...

-..Et tu vas me laisser parler maintenant s'il-te-plaît. Je savais que c'était toi que je trouverais en venant ici, et je suis venu. Tu m'as demandé la meilleure union possible entre deux personnes, un genoux à terre, et j'ai dit oui. Alors crois-moi, je ne te laisserais pas, je sais ce que tu ressens, ne sommes-nous point identiques au fond ? Bref... Je te demande juste de ne pas me quitter, déclara-t-il, une larme roulant sur une de ses joues...

-Sherlock... Je... Je ne pourrais pas assumer une telle relation...

-Je l'assumerai pour deux.

-Et que diras-tu à John ? A ton frère ? Remarque, il doit déjà le savoir à l'heure qu'il est...

-Ne dis pas d'ânerie, et puis je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent tous penser, ce qui compte, c'est toi, moi... nous.

-Je dois y aller Sherlock, j'ai... _quelque chose_ à faire...

-Alors vas-y...

-Tu restes là ? Tu trouveras dans la cuisine tout ce dont tu as besoin.

-Merci, mais je vais rentrer aussi... Le Yard - plus particulièrement Lestrade - va bientôt m'appeler pour un meurtre qu'ils n'arrivent pas à résoudre.

-Et bien sûr, ce crime sera de moi...

-Et bien oui... Je peux te proposer deux alternatives : soit nous restons dans cette situation où je devrais toujours te courir après, soit toi et moi, on braque assez de banques pour vivre toute une vie sans refaire surface, et l'on part loin de tous, et on tire un trait sur notre passé.

-Je ne me sens pas d'assumer la première solution...

-Moi non plus Jim... Moi non plus...

-Alors c'est ainsi, tu dois quitter les Anges... Ainsi soit-il. »

**°0OoO0°**

« Posez vos armes ! Vous êtes cernés ! Cria le sergent Lestrade.

-Non, vous ne nous aurez pas ! Sherlock et moi-même ne sommes pas prêts à nous rendre et...

-Sherlock... Donovan m'avait pourtant prévenu...

-Je... John, tu ne peux pas comprendre...

-Ho que si je comprends. »

Personne ne comprit ce qui suivit John prit l'arme de Lestrade, et le mit par terre grâce à un coup de tête bien placé, et vint se placer près de ''Bonnie and Clyde'', menaçant lui aussi les policiers de l'arme à feu qu'il venait de soutirer au DI.

-John ! Que faites-vous ?

-Désolé Lieutenant, mais j'ai promis à Mycroft de garder un œil sur Sherlock, de plus, il est le seul qui a su me sortir de ma routine d'après guerre, alors je le suivrai jusque dans sa tombe !

-Doctor Watson, vous êtes bien fidèle.. ça vous perdra.

-Ho que non... Qu'importe les conséquences, ce qui compte c'est de se distraire, et Sherlock est ma distraction, le reste, c'est ''accessoire''.

-DI Lestrade, enlevez ces fourgon de Police.

-Mr Holmes, je ne peux pas, on ne peut pas les laisser s'échapper ainsi !

-Nouveaux noms, nouvelle adresse... Ce passé oublié, un accès aux comptes des Holmes pour subvenir à leur besoin sans refaire surface. John, je salue une nouvelle fois votre fidélité sans limite.

-Merci Mycroft, mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-La même raison que toi John, alors c'est simple, lorsque j'ai appris que ces deux commettaient des crimes ensemble, j'ai su que c'était le moment pour moi pour prouver tout l'amour que je porte à mon frère malgré ce qu'il croit. Alors Sherlock, je t'annonce qu'un village t'attend dans le nord de l'Écosse , avec pour Jim et toi un manoir, pour John, une maison de bonne superficie non loin de là. Bien évidemment, il y a au rez-de-chaussé de votre manoir un trois pièces habitable pour Mrs Hudson, qui vous attend de pied ferme. Molly est elle aussi dans ce village, et à volé une dizaine de cadavres avant de prendre la fuite, rien que pour votre plaisir messieurs. Mr Moran est aussi présent Jim, il s'assure que vous ne manquiez de rien. Et comme je vous connais et que je sais que vous serez vite rattrapés par l'ennui, je vous annonce que tu pourras enquêter pour le Yard anonymement Sherlock, et vous Jim, vous pourrez l'aider si le cœur vous en dit. Bon, je pense avoir fini mon travail envers toi mon frère et...

-Viens !

-Quoi ?

-Mycroft, tu viens habiter dans ce village, avec Anthea, et Mummy aussi... Nous recommençons tout à zéro.

-Je ne peux pas Sherlock, j'ai encore trop de responsabilités au sein du gouvernement, dans quelques années peut-être.

-Merci Mycroft.

-C'est naturel Sherlock. »

**°0OoO0°**

-SHERLOCK !

-Oui Jimmy ?

-On a de la visite ?

-Qui donc ?

-Un certain DI qui a voulu nous arrêter il y a deux ans de cela.

-Et que fait-il ici ?

-Il vient nous rejoindre, alors voilà Sherli, nous sommes au complet, alors acceptes-tu de m'épouser à l'église du village, et ajouter ton alliance à côté de ta bague de fiançailles ?

- Oui, je le veux.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voili voilou... Oui, ''Sherli'' est le nouveau surnom de Sherlock et Nah ! :D**

**Bon sinon... Vous aimer les lemon hein ? Bandes de perverse :P**

**Review ? *.***


End file.
